culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Ramblin' Rose
"Ramblin' Rose" is a 1962 popular song written by brothers Noel Sherman and Joe Sherman and popularized by Nat King Cole.1 Contents 1 Original song release 2 Covers and similar songs 3 See also 4 References 5 External links Original song release Cole's recording of the song was released by Capitol Records as catalog number 4804. It reached number two on both the Billboard and Cash Box charts and sold over a million copies as a single. In 1962 the song spent five weeks at number one on the Billboard Easy Listening chart and the Australian charts, while on the R&B chart, the song reached number seven.2 It was released as a single from Cole's album of the same name, which also was a million seller. The song was nominated for a Grammy Award in the category Record of the Year. Covers and similar songs The song has been covered by many artists, particularly country music artists. There are four country versions of the song. Sonny James recorded the song first in July 1968 and released it five years later on the album The Gentleman from the South in 1973.3 Johnny Lee's version reached number 37 on the Billboard country chart in 1977.4 The following year, singer Hank Snow's version charted at number 93.5 In 1978, Johnny Rodriguez released a cover of the song on the album Love Me with All Your Heart.6 Petula Clark released a French version in 1962, titled "Les Beaux Jours". Her recording reached #10 in the French charts in 1963.7 Others recording this version of the song were Charley Pride 1962, Roy Rogers 1962, Billy Vaughn, Louis Armstrong, Bobby Vinton, Engelbert Humperdinck, Paul Anka, Floyd Cramer, Elvis Presley (home recording), Chuck Berry 1967, George Benson, the Mills Brothers, Dean Martin 1973, Marvin Gaye 1976, and Slim Whitman. There is a different song called "Ramblin' Rose," recorded by Jerry Lee Lewis and MC5 in the 1960s; although it has the same title it is a different song, written by Wilkin and Burch, and not to be confused with the Nat King Cole hit. Neither of those songs should be confused with "Rambling Rose," a light pop song from the 1940s, with music by Joseph Burke and lyrics by Joseph Allan McCarthy Jr. It has been recorded by a number of singers, most notably Perry Como. See also List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1962 (U.S.) References 1.Jump up ^ Gilliland, John (1969). "Show 22 - Smack Dab in the Middle on Route 66: A skinny dip in the easy listening mainstream. 1" (audio). Pop Chronicles. Digital.library.unt.edu. Track 5. 2.Jump up ^ "Nat King Cole Top Songs". Music VF. 2016. 3.Jump up ^ "Sonny James – The Gentleman From The South". Discogs. 2016. 4.Jump up ^ "Johnny Lee Top Songs". Music VF. 2016. 5.Jump up ^ "Hank Snow Top Songs". Music VF. 2016. 6.Jump up ^ "Johnny Rodriguez (4) – Love Me With All Your Heart". Discogs. 2016. 7.Jump up ^ Petula Clark: French chart hits Hyatt, Wesley (1999). The Billboard Book of #1 Adult Contemporary Hits (Billboard Publications) External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Preceded by "You Don't Know Me" by Ray Charles "Billboard" Easy Listening number-one single by Nat King Cole September 15, 1962 (five weeks) Succeeded by "I Remember You" by Frank Ifield Category:1962 singles Category:Nat King Cole songs Category:Petula Clark songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:1962 songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Noel Sherman Category:Songs written by Joe Sherman (songwriter) Category:Pop standard stubs